Temptation
by xxxQuesadillasxxx
Summary: Rin is always faced by the temptation of Ai's ass. This, combined with his crush on his kouhai, makes things difficult for him, until he is no longer able to control himself.


Rin was pissed. He was pretty fucking pissed.

It was no secret to anyone on the swim team that Ai had a great fucking ass. It was perky and round, with just the right amount of fat and muscle in it to give it the perfect balance of firm and soft. It jiggled ever so slightly when he jumped, but remained taut and firm while he swam. It was, in short, the perfect cute little bubble butt.

It had come to the point that even the straight guys had started talking about it. It was of no secret that a good amount of guys in Samezuka had lusted after it.

All of the boys, in general, considered Rin lucky. He was openly gay, and had the privelage of being Ai's roommate and best friend, which meant having prime eye candy at any point in the day. Boys would watch Rin and Ai walk by in the hallways and sigh in envy.

To Rin, however, it was both a blessing and a curse. None of the boys clearly knew the struggle of being around such a fine piece of ass attached to a boy you wanted so badly and resisting the urge to pounce. It was made especially difficult by the fact that Ai had a terrible habit of wearing these tiny, tiny TIGHT shorts that perfectly hugged the curves of his ass every time he was in their room. While Ai's ass looked great in his swimming trunks, those tiny damn shorts barely covered it and only served to accentuate the lean muscles of both his ass and thighs, the short cut making his pale, toned legs look like they went on forever.

Ai typically paired those fucking shorts with some loose t-shirt that had some colorful design on it, adding a touch of adorable innocence to those damned shorts. It didn't help that Ai always looked so cute, so adorable, with those huge baby blues, that cute button nose, and those pretty pink lips. His childish hair cut only pulled together this confusingly arousing mix of sexy and cute that was Nitori Aiichirou.

It also just so happened that at that very moment, Ai was attempting to do pushups on the floor of their room while Rin lay back on his bunk. Rin watched as Ai lowered himself to the floor before pushing up again, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead from the effort, the muscles in his ass and thighs pulled nice and tight. Seeing Ai raising and lowering himself on the ground beside him, panting lightly and with his skin glistening with a very light coat of sweat, it wasn't difficult for Rin's mind to go elsewhere. If he didn't do something soon, God help him, he might not be able to control himself from just taking that ass right then and there.

Slapping himself lightly to keep his thoughts on track, Rin hauled himself off of the bed, stomping over to where his running shoes were and quickly putting them on.

"Senpai?" Ai had paused in his exercises to look questioningly up at Rin.

"I'm going out for a jog." Rin snapped out, trying not to look at where Ai was laying so fucking vulnerably on the floor, having lowered himself to a resting position and looking so perfectly ready for fucking. "You go continue your...thing." he finished, gesturing to Ai. Without another word, Rin grabbed his phone and earbuds and ran out of the room.

Confused blue eyes stared at the door behind Rin before gray eyebrows furrowed and Ai pulled himself up to a sitting position. What was wrong with his senpai? Rin was normally helpful with his workouts, and even joined Ai on occasion. Was it because Rin did not like the idea of Ai working out in the dorm? They had always worked out in the gym before, and maybe Rin had something against working out in their room.

Ai dropped his head on to his hands as he let out a sigh. It was all so confusing and frustrating, really, having to room with someone like Rin. It was even more frustrating to have a crush on Rin, a crush on someone whom he knew was clearly out of his league. His senpai was absolutely gorgeous, after all, and he knew that Rin received quite a few love letters from girls from other schools. He would never admit it, but every time another one of those nauseatingly scented letters showed up in their room, his heart broke just a little. It was always just another reminder of how amazing his senpai really was, and how Rin could possibly never like someone like him. The pain, however, was always alleviated whenever Rin threw the unopened letter into the trashcan, telling Ai that "he just wasn't interested". That statement always made Ai's chest a little lighter and his heart beat a little faster.

While Ai hated those girls, he couldn't blame them either. Rin seemed to be the very epitome of masculine beauty, with his chiselled muscles and tanned skin, his red hair exuding a dangerous, carefree vibe. In truth, Rin always seemed to carry an aura of danger around him, made even more prominent by his sharp teeth and commanding presence. Many a time had Ai closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like pinned underneath his dangerously beautiful senpai with those sharp teeth in his neck. He often imagined what it would be like to be taken roughly under that dominating stare, to be forced into submission by those strong hands and that commanding voice.

Ai shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. He looked back up at the closed door, and at the empty bed. Whatever he was thinking of, it was likely going to stay a fantasy. There was no way his senpai was ever going to like small, weak, boring Ai in that way. With a resigned sigh, he turned over and continued to do his pushups.

* * *

Rin's feet slapped against the concrete, his breath misting in the cold air as the bass of his workout playlist thumped in his ears. It was getting quite late by now, and it would be stupid of him to get himself lost simply because it had taken a long time to get Ai's ass out of his mind. Damnit, why did Ai have to look so good anyway?

Rin lowered his pace to a slow jog, heading back to Samezuka. Soon, he reached a street post and leant on it, taking a quick break as he felt his heart beat in his ears from the cardio. It was almost the same kind of beating that his heart took on around Ai. The boy was gorgeous, and everyone seemed to know it. It hadn't taken a long time for Rin to fall in lust with the boy's body (it only took a day, really), but dorming with Ai, Rin had fallen hopelessly head over heels with the boy. Rin wanted more than that ass, more than what the other boys lusted after. He wanted Ai, he wanted the whole of Ai, and not just his hole. He wanted Ai's love, he wanted Ai's heart. He wanted to share in Ai's hopes and dreams, he wanted to comfort him and protect him against his fears. He didn't just want to fuck Ai: no, he wanted to hold Ai, he wanted to kiss Ai, he wanted to wake up in the morning and see Ai in his arms.

However, it was quite unlikely for that to happen. Rin would be the first to admit that he had not treated Ai well. He had screamed at the boy, pushed out the boy, had taken the boy for granted when he only wanted to help. Rin sighed and pushed himself off of the post. There was no way that Ai could ever like someone like him. Wordlessly, he continued his jog back to Samezuka, and to Ai.

* * *

Ai was sitting at his desk doing homework when Rin came back. Ai looked up with a brilliant smile as soon as Rin entered the room.

"Welcome back, senpai!" Ai chirped out. Judging by his slightly damp hair and the change of clothes, he seemed to have just taken a shower.

"Thanks." was the curt response. Rin really was trying to be nicer to Ai, and that short response seemed to be enough to light up the boy's face. Rin sighed. The boy was too cute for his own good.

"I'm taking a shower", he said as he pulled his shoes off.

"Oh! Rin-senpai, I just took a shower, though, so it might still be a little wet." Ai replied.

I'd rather get you wet, though, Rin thought to himself. He smiled slightly to himself, ducking his head down as he did so. He loved whenever Ai used his first name.

"Yeah, well, whatever. It's a shower, what else is it supposed to do?" Rin sassed back, grabbing a towel as he made his way to their shared bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Ai sighed to himself as the door clicked shut. His senpai wasn't the best at communication, that much was true. But Ai knew, as his roommate and best friend, that his senpai wasn't the cruel jerk that everyone seemed to believe him to be. He had seen his senpai cry, he had seen his senpai laugh, and he had seen his senpai care, not only for Ai, but also for his friends in Iwatobi.

Ai's adoration for Rin had begun as hero worship, an awestruck admiration for the boy whom he had seen swim so beautifully in the relay years ago, the boy whose strength had encouraged Aiichirou himself to start swimming. It wasn't long, however, before Rin had quickly smashed the pedestal that Ai had put him on with his cold, angry demeanor. (it only took a day, really.) Dorming with Rin, however, had made Ai see him as a human, had made Ai see him as who he really was. He had seen who Matsuoka Rin really was, had learned his story, his dreams, his friends, and his heart. Most people brushed Matsuoka Rin off as a cold hearted, narcissistic jock, but Ai knew the gentleness and care that lay beneath all his tumult. To the eyes of most people, Rin was flawed. In Ai's eyes, however, Rin was perfect, even with his flaws. It wasn't long before Ai had fallen hopelessly head over heels with his senpai. Ai sighed and lay his head on the desk. There was no way that his senpai could ever like someone like him.

Ai continued on with his homework, scowling every few seconds when the problem proved to be too difficult to him. Ai slammed the table with his fist, a mannerism he clearly had picked up from Rin. At the force of the hit, his pencil case turned over, sending pens and pencils rolling down and on to the floor. With an annoyed huff, Ai bent down to pick them up. He had already gotten all of them when one pencil slipped from his grip and rolled down the bed. Ai scowled as he got down on all fours, lowering his upper body to slide under the bed. He had just grasped the pencil and was sliding out from underneath the bed when the door to the bathroom opened and Rin stepped out.

* * *

It had taken another cold shower to rid Rin of his thoughts about his roommate, and, having sufficiently calmed himself, he quickly dried himself off and dressed himself in a fresh pair of jogging pants and a new tank top. He gave his hair a quick towelling in the mirror before opening the door and stepping out.

He was greeted by a rather surprising sight as entered the room. Ai was on the ground beside the bed on his elbows and knees, his ass raised high in the air while his chest lay close to the ground under the bed, the position having made his shirt droop down his back, exposing creamy skin that covered a toned chest.

And as always, the fucking shorts on that fucking ass raised to the high heavens made Ai's ass look absolutely delicious, practically begging to be fucked.

Rin felt possessed by a mind that wasn't his own, his feet moving of his own accord to stand behind Ai. He watched as AI fully slid out from under the bed, his gray hair messy and his cheeks slightly flushed from being in a lowered position.

"Fucking hell, Ai", Rin growled out, dropping to his knees as his hands moved to firmly grasp Ai's ass. Ai squeaked and tried to get away, but Rin grabbed him by the throat, keeping him in place. Ai's eyes widened at the sensation of Rin's strong, hard grip on his throat, too shocked and terrified to move. He let out a tiny choking sound as he felt Rin's fingers tighten slightly around his throat, just enough to restrict his air supply without making him go faint.

Rin's fingers suddenly let go of his throat as Ai gasped for breath, his head lolling forward. Rin quickly caught him by the hair, jerking his head up just a little.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you, Ai?" he growled out. His voice was low and cold, seeming to rumble with a hidden fury. "You and your fucking ass...you're fucking doing it on purpose, aren't you, Ai?" His fingers tightened in Ai's hair as he pulled him up more, releasing a small whine from Ai. "You fucking tease..you're playing with me, aren't you?"

Ai opened and closed his mouth, attempting a response. What was Rin talking about? And was that really his senpai's hand on his ass? Was he dreaming?

At Ai's lack of response, Rin pushed Ai's head forward, his hand forcing Ai's face into the mattress as Ai gasped for air. His other hand roughly squeezed Ai's ass, emitting a strangled moan from Ai.

"You like that, don't you? You fucking slut. You just want me to fuck you in this tight ass of yours don't you?"

A primal fear sparked in Ai's chest, a surge of arousal shooting into his entire body at those words. He moaned, the arousal and the lack of oxygen leaving him breathless.

"Senpai..", he moaned out, pushing his ass backwards into Rin's hand. Rin chuckled, letting go of his hair allowing Ai to take in greedy gulps of air.

"I knew it", he said raspily. "I fucking knew it. You fucking tease. You and your fucking ass." He punctuated his words with a hard slap to Ai's ass, the shock and force of the slap pushing Ai forward as he let out a cry of pain and surprise. Rin's hand soothingly rubbed the flesh he had just slapped, slipping under the thin fabric to grab a handful of ass in his tight grip. Rin moved around to Ai's side, bringing his hand up to grab Ai by the hair once more as Ai cried out, forcing Ai to face Rin. He looked up at Rin, his large eyes looking frightfully up at Rin, pupils blown with fear and arousal.

"Do you know the fucking torture you put me through? Seeing you looking so fucking fine every fucking day, wanting you every fucking day, and you just keep fucking teasing me with that ass of yours and that face of yours. You have no fucking clue how hard that fucking was, Ai.", Rin growled out, his voice shaking as he struggled to control himself.

Tears welled up in Ai's eyes. He couldn't believe that he could have ever had that kind of effect on his senpai. While he felt a slight twinge of guilt, he couldn't help but feel a leap of pleasure at the idea that Rin could have ever wanted him. He couldn't help but feel pride that he was able to have that kind of effect on Rin.

He looked up, meeting Rin's eyes. A primal hunger seemed to have possessed his eyes. He looked like he had lost all sense of rational thought, driven only by instinct, driven only by lust. And oh, how Ai wanted to submit to his madness.

"Rin-senpai..." Ai murmurred, his voice slightly breathy

.

"You fucking slut." Rin breathed out heavily, letting go of Ai's hair. Ai's head fell from the sudden lack of support, and he fell on to the mattress, cushioned by his arms. Ai lifted his head to look at Rin once more, locking eyes with him. A jolt of arousal once more surged through Ai's body, filling him with a need to be submit, a need to be dominated, a need to be taken by this man.

"Senpai, please..", Ai whimpered out.

Rin growled once more. "Get up and stand by your fucking desk."

Ai got to his feet excitedly and went to stand by the desk, looking innocently up at Rin, who stalked up to him. With one sweep of his arm, Rin sent all of Ai's papers, books, and pens clattering to the floor before grasping Ai roughly by the shoulders and turning him around so he faced the desk.

"Bend over."

Shyly, Ai bent his lower body over the desk, resting his palms on the surface. Behind him, he heard Rin's annoyed hiss.

"Lower."

"Senpai?" Ai looked curiously back at him.

"Fucking hell, lower, Ai!" and with that, Rin pushed Ai down roughly so that his chest hit the surface of the desk, his arms bent uselessly by his sides with his hand on the desk at either side of his head.

"You fucking hurt me, you know." Rin growled out. "Fucking tease, do you know how hard it was to control myself? How hard it was not to fuck you everytime I saw your ass in these fucking short shorts? How hard it was to hold myself back when I wanted you so fucking bad?"

Ai whimpered as he felt Rin's hands wander around his ass. Beside him, he felt Rin put his mouth next to his ear.

"But now, here you are, pressed against your own fucking desk. And I can take you as much as I want to, I can do whatever I want to you. I don't have to hold back anymore. I can get you back for all the times you fucking teased me."

Ai moaned.

"Punish me, senpai." he whimpered out.

"Fuck", Rin swore under his breath. "Say that again."

"Punish me, senpai." Ai said a little louder.

"I can't fucking hear you. What do you want me to do?"

"Punish me, senpai!"

Rin grabbed Ai's hair once more and growled next to his ear. "Why should I punish you? Who do you think you are?"

Ai whimpered in response. Rin's hand came down to smack Ai's ass, elliciting a cry from the smaller boy. "Tell me!" he growled out. "What do you want?"

"I want to be punished, senpai!" Ai moaned out. "I'm a fucking slut, senpai, punish me!"

Rin roughly grabbed a handful of Ai's ass at his words. "Say that fucking louder, Ai, and fucking convince me."

"Punish me senpai! I'm a bad boy and I need to be punished, senpai, please, punish this slut!"

Rin shuddered. "God, Ai, you're so fucking sexy when you swear." He nuzzled his face into the crook of Ai's neck. "You're such a bad fucking boy, Ai." he breathed out, his breath hot against Ai's skin. "What are you?" he asked once more, sinking his teeth into Ai's neck. Ai let out a soft cry as pleasure shot through him.

"Senpai, I..I'm a bad boy, I'm a filthy fucking slut, senpai, punish your slut, please senpai.." Ai rasped out.

Rin moaned against Ai's neck. "Say that again", he whispered throatily. "Whose slut are you?"

"I'm your slut, senpai!"

Rin smirked as he removed his head from Ai's neck and stepped back to admire the sight of Ai helplessly bent over his own desk, ass on full display to Rin in his tight shorts.

"Good boy", Rin murmurred, and brought one hand down to slap Ai's ass, watching the cheeks jiggle slightly with the force of the slap as Ai let out a tiny cry.

"I want you to count. Got it?" he growled out.

"Yes, senpai!"

"Good." Rin growled out, bringing his hand down once more to those soft yet firm cheeks.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"F-five!" Ai whimpered out. Each slap brought a surge of pain and pleasure to his body. Each slap only made him want more.

"Si-ix!" Ai moaned out, his breath catching as Rin suddenly grabbed one sore cheek roughly.

"Count louder, Ai. You can do better."

"Yes, senpa-" Ai was cut off by an abrupt moan as the sting of Rin's hand collided with his ass once more. Rin growled, and a hand went down to firmly grasp the back of Ai's throat.

"You fucking like this, don't you, slut?" he growled out.

"Yes, senpai!", Ai rasped out.

Rin removed his hand from Ai's throat and brought it down to smack Ai's ass once more.

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Nine!"

Ai moaned, curling his fingers into fists as he squirmed on the desk, each resounding slap to his ass sending jolt of pain and pleasure through his entire system.

"T-ten!"

"E-ele-even!"

Ai panted against the wooden surface, saliva dribbling down the corners of his mouth, his skin flushed red as small droplets of sweat started to form at his brow.

More. More. More! Ai wanted more. He wanted Rin to spank him more, he wanted Rin to dominate him more. He wanted Rin to force him into submission, to have him completely at his mercy. Ai wanted more.

Rin grit his teeth, drinking in the sight before him. Ai was so hot, so beautiful, bent over and offering his gorgeous ass to him, but Rin needed more.

Ai moaned, wiggling his ass lightly to try and get Rin's attention.

"Senpai, please", he whimpered out. "Punish your slut, please, senpai."

Ai was rewarded with another growl from Rin as he felt the sweet sting of Rin's hand on his ass once more.

"Twelve!"

The hand that slapped him, however, did not remove itself from his ass after delivering the blow, the way that it had the previous times. This time, Rin kept his hand on Ai's ass, rubbing the flesh in circles, enjoying the plump and firm feel of Ai's ass in his hand.

"You don't fucking know what you do to me, Ai." Rin growled out. "You just don't fucking know."

"Senpai..." Ai's whimper was cut short when he felt Rin slowly starting to rub his crotch against Ai's ass, the clothed hardness sending tendrils of excitement through Ai. Ai moaned, pushing his ass back against Rin and attempting to rub against him as well, but Rin caught his hips and forced them still as he continued to grind against Ai's ass.

"You make me so fucking hard, Ai. Every fucking time." Rin groaned out, closing his eyes as he savored the feel of Ai's hot flesh against his groin. "You don't know how fucking hot you are, shit, Ai." he growled out, pressing harder into Ai. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk beside Ai's hands, intertwining his fingers with Ai's as he continued to rock his hips against Ai. Ai moaned, loving the feeling. Rin was so hard, and Ai couldn't help the gush of pride within him with the knowledge that it was he who had done that to Rin. Rin ground into Ai harder, his breath hot against Ai's neck, causing both of them to moan simultaneously.

"R-rin-senpai.." Ai stuttered out.

"Fuck, Ai", Rin grunted out, increasing his pace. "Say that again."

"Senpai..Rin-senpai...Rin.." Ai whimpered.

"Fuck."

Suddenly, the pleasurable warmth and friction was gone from Ai's backside as Rin pulled himself off of Ai, bringing the smaller boy up with him. He turned Ai to face him, pausing as he took in the sight that faced him. Ai's gray hair was an absolute mess from all the rough pulling that Rin had done on it, a purple bruise starting to form at his neck. He was breathing heavily, his blue eyes almost black from blown pupils with tear tracks streaming across his face, saliva starting to trail down from the corners of his mouth.

Ai was breathtaking.

Never in his life had Rin seen a more beautiful sight than the one that faced him.

And oh, how he wanted to destroy it, how he wanted to break the boy before him. How he wanted to fuck Ai senseless, to see those dark eyes lost in ecstasy, to hear broken, uninhibited moans pour out of that sweet, pink mouth. How he wanted to mark that milky skin, how he wanted to hear Ai scream his name.

Rin gently caressed Ai's cheek, the tenderness of the action contrasting with the filthiness of his thoughts. Ai nuzzled into his hand, quite possibly the cutest thing that Rin had never seen.

Ai was cute, so cute, so adorable, so innocent, and beautiful. And Rin wanted nothing more than to ravish that beauty.

He moved his hand from Ai's cheek to his shoulder, roughly pushing Ai down to his knees. With one finger, he tilted Ai's head up, forcing him to look up at him.

"You took your punishment so well, baby. You're such a good boy."

Ai smiled hopefully up at Rin as he spoke.

"I think good little sluts like you deserve a reward, don't you think?"

Ai nodded excitedly.

"Yes, senpai."

"Good boy." And with those words, Rin unzipped his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear as he finally freed his hard, erect cock, moaning as he did so. Rin caressed Ai's gray hair softly.

"You're such a good boy, baby."

Ai tentatively darted out his tongue to give a quick lick to the swollen head before him. Blue eyes looked up gleefully.

"Senpai, may I?"

Rin chuckled, tucking a lock of gray hair behind Ai's ear. Ai truly was stunning.

"Go ahead, baby."

"Thank you, senpai!" Ai chirped out, taking the head in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it as he sucked. Rin's cock was hard and heavy in his mouth, the heady taste intoxicating. Ai leaned forward, taking more of that alluring flavor into his mouth. Slowly, he bobbed his head up and down, sucking as hard as he could as he stroked what he couldn't take in his mouth.

"Fuck, Ai, yes. You're such a good boy, Ai, you're such a good little slut." Rin groaned, caressing Ai's hair as Ai basked in his praise.

Ai pulled off of Rin's dick with a wet pop, tilting his head to suckle on the sides of Rin's dick, watching as Rin moaned in pleasure above him. Ai then licked down to the underside of Rin's dick, dragging his tongue slowly up the pulsing vein that ran underneath it.

"Ai, yes, God.."

Ai took the head in his mouth once more and sucked, running his tongue over the slit at the head. Slowly, he lowered his head, determined to take as much of Rin's cock in as he could. Less than halfway down Rin's dick, Ai choked slightly.

"Ai?" Rin asked worriedly, running his hand soothingly through silver hair. "Ai, baby, are you ok?"

Ai nodded as much as he could with a dick in his mouth, relaxing his throat and leaning forward to take in more of Rin's cock. Hot tears hit Ai's eyes as the thickness engulfed his mouth. Above him, Rin moaned as he entered the tight velvet of Ai's throat, squeezing his eyes shut as the pleasure overtook him.

"Ai, fuck, baby, that's so fucking good.."

Securing his hands on Rin's hips to balance himself, Ai pushed forward, finally taking Rin's entire length down his hot, tight throat.

"Ai, shit...fuck, Ai..so good..." Rin babbled, twisting his fingers in Ai's hair. Rin opened his eyes and looked down to see Ai looking up at him, tears streaming down from big blue eyes, his nose pressed flush against the skin of Rin's crotch, Rin's dick completely in his mouth.

"Fuck...good boy...good boy...oh, fuck, Ai, you're so tight and hot, fuck, Ai.." Rin moaned, shallowly thrusting into Ai's mouth as Ai choked ever so slightly, keeping his big blue eyes fixed on Rin's face, flushed and contorted in pleasure.

Ai's fingers dug into Rin's hips as Rin thrust into his throat, Ai's cock straining within the tight cloth of his shorts. Groaning, Rin increased his pace, roughly fucking Ai's throat as Ai drooled over his dick, the spit trailing down his chin and to the floor.

Despite the burn in Ai's throat at the fucking it was receiving, Ai decided that getting his throat fucked was one of the best feelings in the world. He loved it. He loved how his senpai used him like a toy, he loved how he was being forced to take it like a slut. He loved the feeling of Rin's fingers pulling on his hair. He loved the feeling of Rin's thick, hard cock in his throat.

Rin, on the other hand, was lost in pleasure. Ai's throat seemed to embrace him, the muscles in it caressing his dick with each thrust of his hips. He moaned incoherently, feeling too lost in the tight, wet heat of Ai's throat to control what he was saying, too far gone to even care.

"Ai, baby, fuck, it feels so good, Ai, fuck, I love you Ai, I love you so much, Ai, fuck..."

Ai's eyes widened as he took in the words that Rin just said. Above him, however, Rin seemed too lost in ecstasy, unaware of what he had just said. Warmth bubbled in the pit of Ai's chest. He wasn't sure how much Rin meant it, but he decided to savor the feeling while it lasted.

Rin's balls tightened and he groaned. At the rate this was going, he was sure that he was going to come soon if he didn't do anything. And as much as he wanted to come down Ai's throat, he was not yet ready for it to end there. He didn't want to end this without tasting the ass he had been craving since the very first day he met Ai.

Reluctantly, Rin pulled out of Ai's mouth, watching as Ai gasped for breath, thick strands of saliva still connecting his dick to Ai's mouth, as spit flowed messily from swollen red lips, mixing with tears that flowed down Ai's cheeks as Ai looked up with half-lidded eyes.

"Senpai..."

Rin was breathing hard, his cheeks flushed as he looked down at Ai hungrily. Ai was starting to look like a mess, just like how Rin wanted him to be. But Rin wanted more.

"Get up." he commanded.

Ai got up on shaky legs, taking a moment to straighten himself. His shirt was rumpled, his shorts riding up his thighs, exposing even more of that toned, milky skin that Rin wanted so bad.

The moment that he did, Rin was on him, hungrily ripping the clothes off of Ai's body and throwing them carelessly to the side. Ai squeaked in surprise when Rin roughly hauled him over to the desk once more, bending him over as he roughly fondled Ai's bare ass.

"Shit, Ai." Rin growled out. "You're so fucking hot. Ai, you just don't know what you fucking do to me."

"Senpai..", Ai whispered out hoarsely.

"Fuck, Ai, every time you fucking call me senpai, you don't know what you fucking do to me."

Rin spread the firm ass cheeks apart, staring at the twitching hole in between them.

"Shit, Ai, does your ass want my cock that badly?"

"Senpai, I-oh!" Ai was cut off as he felt the wetness of Rin's tongue trace around the rim of his hole. Ai cried out in pleasure, his back arching as Rin licked from Ai's balls to his ass in one firm stroke, prodding the hole with his tongue before going back down to suckle on the sensitive skin between Ai's balls and ass.

"Senpai, fuck, Senpai!"

Ai felt, rather than heard, Rin's chuckle against the skin of his ass.

"You have such a dirty mouth, Ai. Who knew?" Rin licked languidly around the sensitive skin between Ai's cheeks, before his tongue suddenly entered Ai's hole.

"Senpai! Shit!"

"Yes, Ai, let me hear more." Rin groaned out, starting to fuck Ai with his tongue. Against him, Ai writhed and moaned, pushing back against Rin's mouth desperately.

"God, senpai, fuck.."

Rin pulled his head back, quickly replacing his mouth with a single digit that circled teasingly around Ai's hole. Ai whimpered weakly at the contact, pushing his hips against Rin's finger.

"Do you want this, Ai?" Rin teased lowly.

"Senpai, yes, please.."Ai whimpered in reply.

Rin smirked to himself, letting his finger sink into the heat of Ai's ass. Ai's ass seemed to swallow the digit, and Rin watched in awe as his finger disappeared into that beautiful ass.

"Senpai, more, please...", Ai moaned out.

Rin immediately slipped another finger into Ai's ass as Ai moaned in gratitude. Slowly, he began to scissor his fingers in Ai's ass, watching as Ai panted and moaned with every movement of his fingers. Without warning, he thrust his fingers up, hitting Ai's prostrate in one firm thrust, watching as Ai jerked violently and cried out at the pleasure.

"Senpai!"

Rin began to fuck Ai with his fingers, hitting his prostrate with every thrust. Rin panted softly as he drank in the incredibly erotic sight beneath him: Ai, bent vulnerably over his own desk, writhing and moaning in pleasure, his back arching, his hands curled into tight fists, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as drool continued to spill out of his mouth and on to the desk.

Rin moaned, his cock almost physically aching to be inside that tight heat that engulfed his fingers. Groaning, he pulled his fingers completely out of Ai, watching as Ai panted and gasped for breath on his desk.

Catching a glimpse of a bottle of lotion on the side of the desk, Rin hurriedly picked it up, pouring some on to his hand and coating his dick in it. He then held Ai's hips steady with one hand, using the other hand to line the head of his cock against Ai's hole, Rin's firm grip preventing AI from pushing back into him.

"Do you want my dick, Ai?"

"Yes, senpai! Please!"

"Do you, really, slut?"

"Yes, senpai!"

"Tell me how much you want it."

"I want your dick, senpai, please, I want you to fuck my ass, senpai, please, senpai, please.."

Rin pushed his hips into Ai, just enough for the head to press into the hole without entering it.

"Hmm, I don't know, Ai. You might have to convince me more."

Ai was practically sobbing at this point, desperate to be filled, desperate to have his senpai inside him.

"Please, senpai, please fuck me, I want it, Rin-senpai, please, please, please..."

Rin grinned, grabbing at Ai's hair and pulling his head up ever so slightly.

"I don't know, baby. Your slutty little ass just wants a pounding, doesn't it? Are you a slut, baby?"

"Yes, senpai!" Ai sobbed out. "I'm a slut, please, senpai, I want you to fuck me, please, senpai, please fuck your slut, senpai, please, please, please, senpai.."

"Your ass just wants to be fucked, doesn't it? Ai, baby, you're just a filthy slut who wants to be fucked, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Ai cried out desperately. "Senpai, yes, I want you to fuck my ass, senpai, please, Rin-senpai, I'm a filthy little slut, senpai, fuck me, fuck me please, senpai, I need you, please, Rin-senpai, please.."

"Do you want to be fucked hard, baby?"

"Yes, senpai, please, I want you to fuck me hard, Rin-senpai, please fuck me, please, please, please, senpai, plea-oh!"

Ai's pleas were cut short as Rin pushed into him fully, entering him in one firm thrust. Ai cried out as pain and pleasure took over his entire being, the burn from being stretched arousing and pleasuring him as much as the feeling of being filled with his senpai filled him with pleasure.

Now that Rin was fully sheathed inside of Ai, there was no stopping the animalistic hunger that overtook him. Now that he was finally inside the tight ass that he wanted, nothing but lust and pleasure filled his mind. Beneath him, Ai moaned loudly.

"Yes! Thank you senpai! Senpai! Senpai! Senpai it feels so good, senpai!"

Rin groaned, angling his hips up to hit Ai's prostrate as he sped up his thrusts. Ai screamed, his eyes rolling into his head as his body tensed in the pleasure that Rin gave him.

"Senpai!" Ai screamed out, his moans and screams increasing in volume as Rin pounded against his prostrate harder and faster. "Rin-senpai, senpai, fuck! Yes, senpai, yes, yes, fuck, yes, senpai, senpai, I love you, senpai, senpai!"

Rin's pleasure clouded brain barely registered what Ai had just said as Rin leaned forward over Ai, groaning in Ai's ear as his hips snapped uncontrollably.

"Say that again."

"Senpai!" Ai wailed out, lost in ecstasy. "I love you, senpai! I love you!"

"Ai, fuck." Rin groaned out, biting into Ai's shoulder as he pounded into him. Releasing his teeth from the boy's neck, he snaked one arm between the boy's body and the desk, pulling him up from the desk. With his other hand biting down on Ai's shoulder once more, Rin's other hand made its way to Ai's throat, squeezing lightly as he thrust into Ai.

Ai let out a choked moan, the lack of oxygen making him lightheaded, intensifying the pleasure that he was receiving. Rin continued to pound into him, not releasing his grip on Ai's throat. Soon, Ai's body tensed further as he threw his head back, and Rin released his grip on his throat.

"Rin!" Ai cried out as thick white spurts of come shot out from his dick, splattering against his desk as Rin continued to pound against him. "I love you, senpai!"

Rin paused in his ministrations as Ai slumped against his deck, long drawn out moans coming from Ai's mouth as he spurt out the last few shots of come. Rin carefully pulled out of Ai, breathing heavily as he stepped back to admire how Ai was draped weakly over his desk in exhaustion, his face turned to the side, lying in a pool of saliva as Rin took in the glazed, unfocused eyes, flushed cheeks, messy hair, and swollen, shiny lips that gasped for air. Come dribbled over the edge of the table and between Ai's legs, the thick white liquid splattered against his chest and spilling down his thighs.

Rin moaned, roughly hauling the boy up in his arms. Ai was compliant, as limp as a rag doll as he looked weakly up at Rin. Rin growled. As wonderful and beautiful as Ai was, Rin had not come yet.

He threw Ai onto his bunk, his body flopping where it landed. Without wasting a moment, Rin climbed on top of him, pinning him down as he took an ear into his mouth.

"I'm not fucking finished with you yet, slut." Rin groaned out as Ai could only whimper weakly in return. Rin then thrust back into Ai and continued to pound into his limp body.

Ai lay back on the bed as Rin fucked him, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as every nerve in his oversensitive body burned with overwhelming sensation. His eyes rolled back up his head once more, the pleasure overpowered his body, almost painful in its intensity. Ai felt weak, unable to move a single muscle in his exhaustion, forced to take Rin's merciless pounding, trapped underneath his powerful body.

Rin continued to pound into his prostrate, bringing wave after wave of painful pleasure coursing through his body with every thrust. Ai could make only broken cries underneath him, unable to comprehend nothing but overwhelming pleasure as blood began to gather at his groin once more.

"Ai, Ai, fuck, Ai.."

Rin grunted above him, his thrusts becoming more and more eratic as he felt his balls tighten.

"Ai! I love you!" he cried out as he tensed over Ai, spilling his seed into his ass. Rin collapsed over Ai's body as he did so, feeling his come spill out of Ai's hole and over his dick. Shuddering, he latched onto Ai's neck, desperately kissing and sucking whatever skin he found there as Ai moaned softly.

"Ai, I love you, I love you, Ai, Ai.." he gasped out between kisses as he emptied himself into Ai. When it finally seemed that he could come no more, he raised his head, planting a chaste kiss on Ai's lips as he pulled out and collapsed beside him, breathing heavily as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Senpai..."

Rin's attention was pulled once more to the gray haired beauty as blue eyes looked pleadingly up at him. Now devoid of the pleasure of Rin's rough thrusts, Ai's erection hurt, throbbing as it begged for release. Chuckling softly to himself, Rin reached over to fist at the base of Ai's dick, pumping once, twice, before Ai came weakly over his hand.

Rin's eyes looking into his as he brushed sweaty grey locks off of his face were the last things Ai saw before his vision faded into blackness.

* * *

Ai slowly opened his eyes, groaning as his mind registered the soreness of his body and the throbbing pain in his ass. His mind slowly processed the dim light that shone by his bedside, the light sound of a pencil scratching paper, the feel of soft cotton against his naked skin-wait, what?

At the realization, Ai jolted upright, regretting the action immediately as every muscle screamed in protest. A hand was soon at his back and another against his shoulders as he was gently laid back down on the bed. Ai squinted up to meet concerned red eyes.

"Rin-senpai?" Ai croaked out, his throat dry and sore.

"Ai." Rin whispered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Rin was dressed once more in a loose tank and track pants, his hair messy and uncombed around his face.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Rin's voice was soft, gentle, uncharacteristic of the roughness that he had shown earlier.

Ai averted his eyes, suddenly shy.

"Senpai, uhm.."

He was cut off by a loud growl as his empty stomach made his presence known.

"Oh, right, right!" Rin rushed out, scurrying over to where a covered bowl sat on Ai's now organized desk, which showed no signs of the activity that had taken place on it.

"I got you ramen." Rin blurted out. "Just the way you like it." He helped Ai to a sitting position, looking over him worriedly as Ai winced as he moved. "I had them put an egg and everything! Good thing it's still hot, hehe.", he continued, handing him the bowl and a pair of chopsticks. Ai accepted them, greedily slurping up the noodles, suddenly noticing how hungry he really was.

"I...I also got you cake, you like the strawberry ones right? I got you cake, and soda, the grape ones, I know you like those, and a donut, and.."

"Rin-senpai."

Ai interrupted him, pausing in his attack of the noodles as Rin froze, looking back into shy blue eyes.

"Grape soda doesn't go with ramen."

"Oh, right, right." Rin replied sheepishly, looking away and rummaging through the bag on the table.

"Well, you could also have water, if you'd like, or I can make you some tea, if you prefer, that should help with your throat", Rin blushed as he said the last words, "..and I think we still have some juice in the fridge, if you want that..."

Ai slurped up the last of his noodles, listening as Rin rambled on. As awkward as he knew Rin felt as well, it was incredibly touching to hear how concerned Rin had been for him, for him to have gone out of his way to take care of him.

"Hey, senpai?" Ai chirped up, stopping Rin's rambling. He looked up at Rin, Rin practically melting as he took in those beautiful blue eyes piercing through him.

"Can I have cake please?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure!" Rin rushed out, handing the cake over and taking the bowl from Ai.

"Do you want anything else? Water? Anything?"

Ai smiled up at Rin, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he did so.

"It's fine, senpai."

"Oh...ok." Rin replied sheepishly, pulling a chair to sit beside the bed.

Ai sank his fork into the soft cake and brought it to his lips, smiling as the sweet flavor exploded on his tastebuds. Judging from the fluffiness of the cake and the slight tartiness of what was clearly fresh strawberry, he knew that Rin had not just bought him any cheap cake.

Before long, the cake was gone as well, and Ai found the sweetness and stickiness in his mouth and throat quite unpleasant. He chewed on his lip and cleared his throat in an attempt to clear it up, when he felt suddenly felt something being pushed into his hand. He looked down at the bottle of water he had been given and smiled up at Rin in gratitude.

They sat in silence, Ai taking small sips of water as Rin played with the hem of his pants.

"Uhm, Ai?"

"Yes, senpai?"

"Are...are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Ai chewed on his lip, rolling back his shoulder and groaning as he did so.

"My muscles kind of hurt..." he replied reluctantly, not missing the way Rin straightened up quickly, like a doll that had just had its strings pulled.

"I'll.. I'll draw you a bath. A hot one. Uhm, the one that's warm. Not the cold one. Uhm. you know what I mean. It...it should help. I'll be back!"

Ai sighed, chuckling to himself as he watched Rin scurry away. Warmth settled in the pit of his stomach as he mulled over the way that Rin made him feel so loved and cared for. He looked down over his naked body under the sheets, breathing deeply as he forced himself to recall what had conspired what seemed like mere moments ago. He briefly recalled having come over himself, twice in fact, and he could very well remember his face practically drenched in his own saliva. Running a hand over his cheeks and between his thighs, he found his fingers come away clean, his body seemingly devoid of any suspicious liquids, leaving no sign of the fucking that he had just received save for the purple bruises that marked his skin. Even his gray hair, which he remembered had been tugged and twisted into an indescribeable mess, was now somewhat tamed.

Rin must have cleaned up while he was passed out. Ai smiled at the thought.

It wasn't a long time before Rin finally returned from the rest room.

"Can you stand, Ai?" he asked, offering his hand to Ai.

Ai reached up and took it, ignoring the scream of his muscles as he did so. Groaning, he dragged himself off of the bed, putting one foot on the ground before he followed it with another foot. Rin immediately drew closer, snaking one arm around his waist to support him. As soon as Ai lifted himself to stand from the bed, however, his knees shook and buckled, making him collapse onto the ground, the fall barely softened by Rin's firm hold. Ai hissed in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Shh, it's okay, Ai, I got you." Rin whispered comfortingly, gathering Ai tenderly in his arms, bridal style. Ai could barely hook his arms around Rin's neck as Rin carefully walked him to their bathroom, nudging the door open with his foot. Warm steam rose to greet them as Rin made his way to the tub and gently lowered Ai into it, Ai sighing as the warmth soothed his aching body. Beside him, Rin stood awkwardly.

"Uhm, is it..okay if I join you?"

Ai looked up at Rin with a smile, his heart starting to beat faster as his muscles relaxed in the warm water.

"Sure, senpai."

Rin quickly stripped himself of his clothing and climbed in behind Ai, gently positioning them so that Rin had one leg on either side of Ai, with Ai's back to his chest. Rin sighed, wrapping his arms around Ai bringing him closer to him, taking a good glimpse at the dark bruises marring the milky skin.

"I'm sorry."

"Senpai?", Ai asked worriedly, craning his head up to look at Rin. "What's wrong?"

Rin stroked one bruise gently with the pad of his thumb, pulling Ai closer with his other arm so that Ai's back was flush against his chest.

"I hurt you. I'm sorry."

"I...it's okay, senpai!" Ai rushed out, "Really! I liked it, it's fine, senpai!"

"If you say so." Rin breathed out, his hand moving to trace over another bruise. "Where does it hurt?"

"Well, uhm.." Ai stammered out, rolling his shoulder back and wincing at the ache he felt. "Well, uh, I guess, uhm..."

Rin's hand moved themselves to Ai's shoulders, softly kneading the tense flesh he found there. Ai moaned.

"Here?"

"Yeah.." Ai sighed out, Rin's comforting touch easing the pain in his body. Rin moved down his back, carefully loosening out the tight muscles that he found there. Ai sighed, leaning back to rest his head against Rin's shoulder as Rin dipped his head down to plant a soft kiss on Ai's forehead, watching Ai's contented smile as he did so. Rin's hands moved, finding their way down Ai's arms, gently kneading at the tightened muscle.

They continued wordlessly, with Rin massaging what he could reach of Ai's sore body, Ai's small sighs and moans being the only sounds in the room. Reaching up, Rin gently took hold of Ai's chin, tilting his head to face his. Ai smiled lazily up at him, his eyes heavy with lethargic bliss. With little hesitation, Rin leaned down, softly kissing Ai on the lips.

Their lips moved languidly together as they kissed, each one savoring the feel of the other's mouth on their own. When the need for air became too much, they broke apart, looking into each other's eyes as they both panted softly.

"Ai.." Rin whispered out. "Did...did you mean it? What you said awhile ago...when you said you loved me."

Ai's face heated up, but he nodded all the same. "I meant it, senpai. I really do love you."

Rin's face broke out into a grin as he laughed, bending down to kiss Ai once more.

"And I love you too, Ai." he said happily as he broke the kiss. "I meant it. I love you, Nitori Aiichirou."

Ai smiled back up at him, the light in his eyes blinding as joy overcame his very being.

"I love you too, Matsuoka Rin-senpai."

They stayed that way, kissing lazily in the tub as Rin's hands caressed Ai's body, lost in the radiating happiness of finally being loved by the person that they loved and wanted the most.

* * *

"Oi, Nitori, you're up!" came Seijuro's booming voice, rising above the chatter of his team.

"S-sorry!" Ai cried out as he ran to the board, wincing slightly as he did so. Thanks to Rin's ministrations the night before, majority of the pain in his body had disappeared, save for the slight burn in his ass.

"This is the last lap, everyone, got it? Everyone who isn't part of this round may proceed immediately to the shower rooms. Everyone in this lap, you may go once you finish this lap. Got it?"

"Yes Captain!" came the enthusiastic reply.

Seijuro watched as Ai took his place on the board, his teammates surely noticing what he had noticed as well. Ai's normally pristine white skin was marked with bruises, and he had been walking a little funny earlier that day. That, coupled with the screams and moans that the whole dormitory had heard the night before seemed only to confirm what everyone on the swim team now knew.

Rin had overtaken the other boys and gotten Ai's ass to himself.

"Ready, set, go!" Seijuro clicked the timer, watching his teammates dive simultaneously into the water.

* * *

Rin sat on a bench by the pool, towelling his hair dry. Despite the pain and soreness Ai likely still felt, he could see no deterioration in Ai's form. Ai swam beautifully, his strokes sure and strong, his form in perfect shape. Rin smiled, his heart swelling in pride. His little kouhai had definitely come far from the weak little boy he had first met.

Seijuro blew on his whistle as Ai's hand slapped the wall, writing down his time as he did so. Behind him, Rin snuck a glance at the record sheet. A bubble of pride rose up in his chest. Ai had shaved his time by 3 seconds.

Ai ducked under the water, releasing a few bubbles to cool off from his lap. He looked up as he resurfaced, meeting red eyes that shone with pride and love at him as his senpai extended a hand to him, with a towel held in the other hand.

Ai smiled as he accepted the hand offered to him, his heart beating fast in his chest, and not just from the exertion of his lap.

"You shaved 3 seconds off of your time, Ai. I'm so proud of you." Rin said with a smile as he handed him the towel.

Ai's face lit up with a grin. "Really, senpai?"

Rin nodded. "You're definitely getting better, Ai."

"Thank you, senpai!"

Rin chuckled as he walked Ai to the locker rooms, not missing the way that the other boys eyed Ai's ass, despite the obvious marks that Rin had made on him.

As Ai disappeared into a stall, some of his teammates went over to Rin, clapping him on the back.

"Hey, good job, man."

"Yeah, you finally got it! Damn, everyone's fucking heartbroken."

One of them whistled, smiling mischievously at Rin.

"So how is it? His ass? It's fucking great, right? Does it feel as good as it looks?"

"Was it a good fuck?"

Rin growled, irritated at the questions presented to him. He turned around sharply to face his teammates, his teeth bared in anger.

"Look, Ai isn't just a piece of fucking ass to fuck, okay? Don't fucking talk about him that way, unless you want to fight."

Rin took a step back, breathing heavily, looking at his teammates' shocked faces before walking away. He suddenly paused in his stride, looking back at them.

"And for the record, yes, it was a good fuck. HE was a good fuck. A great fuck that you all can never have."

* * *

Ai stepped out of the shower, looking around curiously. His teammates had all gathered in the locker room, but Rin was nowhere to be seen. Where was his senpai? Wrapping his towel nervously around himself, he walked over to his locker, feeling the lustful stares that he knew he was receiving.

One of the first years walked up to him, smiling leacherously.

"Hey, Nitori, nice ass."

"Th-thanks.." Ai stuttered out. Behind him, he heard a low whistle from one of his teammates.

Ai quietly gathered his things, hearing whispers and chuckles behind him.

"Man, he sure has a fine ass."

"Lucky Matsuoka. I'd love to hit that."

"Wish he screamed my name instead."

The chuckles and whispered quickly died down when the door slammed open, revealing a pissed-off Rin. The room went quiet, their teammates suddenly frightened at Rin's presence. Rin marched up to Ai, grabbing him by the shoulders and bending down to kiss him hard on the mouth in front of the team, one hand going down to firmly grab at Ai's ass as Ai moaned.

Rin broke the kiss as Ai panted lightly, and Rin turned to face the team with a menacing scowl.

"Mine. Back off."

* * *

They walked back to the dorm in relative silence, Rin keeping his hand firmly on Ai's ass the entire time, ignoring the dejected stares that they got.

They finally arrived at their room, and Rin let go off Ai's ass as Ai went to put his bag in a corner.

"Hey, Ai?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about that. The whole kissing and grabbing your ass thing. In public. I wasn't sure if you were okay with that. Sorry, I was selfish."

Ai chuckled, heading back to Rin to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"It's okay, senpai. I know a way you can make it up to me."

Rin tilted his head at Ai, and Ai walked over to the bottom bunk, sitting down on it and spreading his legs.

"Take me, senpai." he purred teasingly.

"Fuck, Ai."

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeelp, so that happened. Shit.

First of all, yes, this was kinda sorta maybe started out as a rape fic. It ended up being consensual, for our favorite couple, but this was a work of fiction. Irl, that shit ain't cool.

Also a note about the shorts and clothing: looking good is no fucking excuse for anyone to rape you. It isn't exactly your fault if you just so happen to have a great ass, or if you like to dress showing skin. Looking "absolutely delicious/gorgeous/beautiful" is no excuse for rape. Other people should have the basic dignity and respect not to just pounce like that.

I know I fetishized that whole "you look so good I had to fuck you" thing in this fic, but that does not excuse rape.

Also, a note on breath play: be motherfucking careful with shit. It's hot as fuck, yes, but be aware, even at the heat of the moment, that you're dealing with some dangerous shit right there. If you ARE doing it, it's your responsibility as a dominant and as a sexual partner to take care of your partner and assure their safety and pleasure. If they tell you to stop, YOU STOP. If you are the one BEING choked, it is your responsibility as a submissive and as a person to take care of yourself. Don't get your partner in trouble. If you feel like you can't take it anymore, TELL THEM TO STOP. Make sure to do your research prior to anything. For the lazy, here is a link on how to choke someone properly (remove the spaces): sexualityandthecity 2016 / 01 / 01 / how - do - i - choke - my - partner /

On another note, I have NO IDEA how post-orgasmic sex is for men, especially since I'm a woman and I'm pretty much ready to go right after one orgasm. I heard it can be good though, but I apologize for any inaccuracies.  
And just in case anyone accuses me of being stereotypical or racist regarding the ramen: I'm just really craving ramen right now, ok. That's why it made its appearance, it had nothing to do with them being Japanese. If I were craving for balut, they would be having motherfucking balut instead of ramen, race and culture be damned.

This is my second smut fic so far, so please be kind. Reviews are very much appreciated.

This shares plenty of similarity to my other fic A Messy Confession (#shamelessplug), so check that out if you liked this. Idk man, I had multiple headcanons on how it plays out, so I just made two separate fics.

I'm planning to maybe make this a multi-chap fic, so please do tell me if you'd be interested in that, and send in any suggestions you may have. I am now accepting prompts! Unfortunately, I do not support a lot of the ships in Free! other than Rintori (it's just a personal preference). Kindly check my profile for the list of ships that I do and do not support.

Comments and faves make my day, and please do hit that follow button in case I cave and make more chapters!

I should really be studying right now.


End file.
